


Мёртвые чайки

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [14]
Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Когда закричат чайки, у этой истории будет счастливый финал.
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Мёртвые чайки

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280)
> 
> Красный шрифт обозначает «красную правду» — абсолютно правдивое утверждение, не требующее доказательств.

Всё вернётся на круги своя, когда закричат чайки: уймётся шторм, выйдет солнце, найдётся роза Марии, приедет полиция и поймает неизвестного убийцу, скрывающегося где-то в лесу. А может, окажется, что и не было никакого убийцы, никаких смертей — просто очередная шутка повёрнутого на мистике деда и решивших ему подыграть родственников и слуг. Если это так, Баттлер их всех простит, не забыв перед этим от души обругать, и попросит не делать так больше ни на Хэллоуин, ни на Рождество, ни на любой другой праздник. Да и в обычные дни не нужно ничего подобного.

Баттлер стискивает зубы и раз за разом повторяет себе, что всё станет хорошо, нужно только дождаться. Чайки зашумят, и мир станет нормальным. Исчезнут ведьмы, демоны, семейные предания, безумные загадки, ритуальные убийства и раздирающие душу сомнения. Семейные склоки, скорее всего, останутся, но перестанут решаться с помощью нацеленного в голову ружья. Пропадёт ощущение ножа, каждую секунду готового воткнуться в спину.

Когда всё закончится, он первым запрыгнет на ужасный катер, доставивший их сюда, и вернётся домой. Обнимет Энж и никогда — никогда! — не расскажет ей о пережитом ужасе. Хорошо, что из-за заболевшего живота она не смогла приехать.

Беатриче знает, что шторм не вечен, что её время песком утекает сквозь пальцы, что за одним грехом всегда идёт другой, а раскаянию или прощению нет места в этой цепочке. Она отпивает чай маленькими глотками и смотрит на шахматную доску, по которой бестолково мечутся оставшиеся фигуры. Дверь в Золотую Землю почти открыта, скоро можно будет войти и остаться там навечно. Беатриче кривится, словно от горечи, ведь на самом деле ей туда не хочется — ей уже осточертело золото, из-за которого и заварилась вся эта каша, — а хочется запрыгнуть в подготовленную моторную лодку и сбежать, оставляя позади визгливых чаек, ненавистный остров, ставший тюрьмой, и невыполненное детское обещание. 

Или, что было бы уж совсем пределом мечтаний, уплыть не одной, а с тем, кто вспомнил и вернулся или вернулся и вспомнил — она примет любой порядок как подарок судьбы.

Когда закричат чайки, у этой истории будет счастливый финал.

Мёртвые чайки не кричат, лишь смотрят на всё через подёрнувшую глаза белёсую пелену.

На Роккенджиме нет ни одной живой чайки.  
Счастливый финал не наступит.


End file.
